


Artwork for Number One With A Bullet

by Lady_Riddle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Dazzler - Freeform, Do not repost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Riddle/pseuds/Lady_Riddle
Summary: In honour of 300 bullets





	Artwork for Number One With A Bullet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Number One With A Bullet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107287) by [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire). 



On Tumblr [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/11e0d860428a308269c588d27d4251ff/tumblr_p9ufxctN7v1qgixmso2_500.jpg)


End file.
